


You make me feel alive (even though I'm not)

by DustyThoughts (DameEphemere)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And Baekhyun is horny, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, I just did it for fun, M/M, Oh Sehun is a sexy ghost, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, btw Sehun is a very naked ghost, dont examine it carefully, that's basically it, this may not make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameEphemere/pseuds/DustyThoughts
Summary: Baekhyun just moved in and ran into an unexpected roommate. The stupidly hot ghost that haunts his apartment slipped to death in the shower, so he's naked. It's very distracting.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	You make me feel alive (even though I'm not)

**Author's Note:**

> When I read this prompt (Ticket #174) I found it very hilarious so I thought it would be a lot of fun to write it and I wasn't wrong. I hope you have fun reading it too. I thank the person who wrote the prompt, and I hope you like this 💜

* * *

Baekhyun didn't consider himself a fearful person.

Even though he wasn't the bravest person, he could tell that getting a cry out of him was quite difficult. His personality was like that, he was the type of person who tried to see the fun side of everything.

When he finished leaving the last box of his stuff on the floor of his new apartment, he saw a ghost walk through the place, go through the walls as if they were nothing more than smoke screens. When he saw this _very_ naked ghost with a smug smile on his almost transparent face, Baekhyun could only laugh like a madman.

Because it was hilarious. 

He really thought he was still sleeping for a brief moment, because that ghost was too hot to be real and… maybe he was too horny to the point of having wet dreams.

Ghosts? He wasn't complaining, his imagination was so cool at times. 

"God, I really need to get laid," Baekhyun said quietly, when his laugh died. 

The ghost of his dreams —apparently— just looked at him with a funny expression on his face as Baekhyun did his best not to look down immediately and focus on his face, a really handsome face if you asked him.

"You shouldn't have moved here." The ghost could speak, and to Baekhyun's surprise, it wasn't the dirty talk he had been waiting for.

"Pardon?" 

"I'm staying here," the ghost said, and Baekhyun just blinked, completely lost. "I died here." Baekhyun shivered at those words. The ghost was smiling but his voice was very cold.

His wet dream was turning out weird.

"You're not dreaming, stop that." The ghost rolled his eyes and Baekhyun stopped pinching his left arm in an attempt to wake up.

"Of course I'm dreaming, you can't be real," Baekhyun stated, trying not to panic.

"You're awake and I've been here for almost six months."

Then, Baekhyun remembered the words of the owner of the place, who had been quite anxious when she showed him the apartment. The rent was ridiculously cheap and Baekhyun couldn't believe his good luck.

"You died here," Baekhyun repeated, not believing a single word.

He was dreaming, or maybe he was delusional. He hadn't slept well in a while.

"Yes, in the shower." The ghost glanced at the door next to them and Baekhyun gulped. 

"Okay, I really wanted to wake up at this point."

"I said that you're not dreaming, are you silly?" 

"Shut up!" Baekhyun closed his eyes, trying to think of pretty things and take a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again, he almost cried out when he saw that scary—so damn perfect—face in front of him. "Why are you still here?" 

"I live here." 

"You don't! The only one that lives here is _me._ " Baekhyun crossed his arms, because maybe he was dreaming but he wasn't losing a fight. 

"You'll have to get used to seeing me here, I'm not going anywhere." The asshole, he was a sexy ghost but still an asshole, smirked at him and lightly kicked the box that Baekhyun had left on the floor out of his way before going through the closed door of the apartment.

So, Baekhyun did the logical thing: he called Jongdae for help.

[...]

After Jongdae assured him that he wasn't dreaming, Baekhyun told him about his bizarre conversation with the sexy black-haired ghost and of course, his friend thought he had lost his mind.

Even when he listened to himself, he also thought that he had lost his mind.

"Get some rest, tomorrow I'll help you to unpack." 

Baekhyun agreed, and after preparing his sleeping bag, since his bed wasn't yet assembled, he fell fast asleep.

[...]

The sun coming through the window woke him up, and Baekhyun felt really good realizing that he was in the place that would be his home from now on. He almost believed that he had forgotten what had happened the day before, but then he turned and saw the terrifying figure of the ghost close the curtains, blocking all the light.

"I hate the sun, thanks for bringing curtains." 

Baekhyun blinked, and blinked again, as if that way the ghost was going to disappear. It didn't work.

"Why are you naked?" Of all the questions Baekhyun could have asked, he decided to express the one that was distracting him the most.

"Usually when you shower you're naked."

"I think I lost my mind," Baekhyun took his phone, and looked for Jongdae's number. 

"You're not crazy." The ghost slowly approached and took his hand to stop him. Baekhyun shivered, because he couldn't feel the touch in its entirety. It was like the wind was caressing him. "I'm really here, and I really would appreciate it if you don't call anyone to see me like this."

"Because you're naked?" The ghost rolled his eyes, and Baekhyun almost laughed at his own words. 

"Yeah."

Baekhyun sighed, and then shaked his head. "I really lost my mind."

"Search 'Oh Sehun' on the internet," the ghost asked, releasing his hand, and Baekhyun pressed his lips before doing so. 

He quickly found an article with a rather curious title and read it carefully before speaking again, his throat feeling dry.

"You d-died in the shower," Baekhyun stuttered, seeing the ghost nod. "You were too young."

"You're not crazy," the ghost, Sehun, repeated, and Baekhyun did his best to believe in his words. "Actually, I've run into a lot of people who can see me, which wasn't very good at first…" 

"Wait, that article said that you... that you died six months ago." Baekhyun frowned, something popping into his mind. "Why did you stay here?"

Sehun twisted his lips a little, and Baekhyun thought for a moment that he had offended him but finally got an answer after a few minutes. "When the accident occurred, I was asked if I wished to stay a little longer here," Sehun paused, and a chill ran through Baekhyun as he realized what he was talking about. Baekhyun had wanted to know why he had stayed in that apartment, but Sehun was talking about something different. "I decided to stay until the day I turned twenty-two."

"When is that?" 

"In two weeks." Sehun smiled at Baekhyun's astonished expression. 

"That's... That's pretty soon."

"I know I said yesterday that you would have to get used to me, but you'll just have to bear with me until then."

Baekhyun sighed and looked Sehun straight in the eye. He didn't seem sad at the thought of leaving, nor did he seem happy. He looked calm and a little amused. 

"What's going to happen to you then?" 

Sehun smiled, and then disappeared. He literally vanished into thin air, and Baekhyun called out to him a few times before he realized that he was all alone.

[...]

How to go crazy living with a ghost for two weeks.

Baekhyun thought that would be an amazing title for the book of his life.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a little.

Living with Sehun wasn't that bad, it wasn't bad at all. He was extremely fun and used to disappear whenever Baekhyun needed some space, so he might have been considered a perfect roommate if it weren't for the little detail that he was naked. All the damn time.

Baekhyun had really, really struggled to look exclusively at his face, but it had been almost impossible not to look at those muscular arms, not to look at his perfect abs and keep going down to his—

Baekhyun had really tried, and keeping trying was what was driving him crazy.

Because he couldn't blame Sehun for something he couldn't help. And consequently, Baekhyun couldn't ask him to stay away or not touch him too much. Sehun always enjoyed touching him, and Baekhyun didn't have the heart to tell him not to do so when it had been months since he had experienced human contact. 

Sehun had greatly perfected his skills to move and touch things, and although the first time he touched Baekhyun's hand he hadn't wanted to scare him, he had shown them to him over the days.

After almost two weeks, Baekhyun could clearly recognize it, a cold and delicate touch that had ceased to surprise him.

His touch was gentle and friendly, sometimes playful, while other times comforting. Baekhyun shouldn't have a problem with that, he should feel perfectly fine with Sehun touching him from time to time, but he wasn't.

Because after almost two weeks, Baekhyun almost felt on the verge of collapse every time Sehun brushed his bare arm with his, or just touched close to his neck.

Baekhyun was terribly horny, and it's not like he could have indulged himself a bit, having a chance that Sehun could appear out of nowhere at any moment. He was painfully horny and the biggest problem was that he had found himself _starving_ for every new touch. Embarrassing. 

"What are you watching?" 

Baekhyun stiffened upon hearing that voice and hid his crotch with his hoodie in a sneaky way as he saw Sehun sit next to him on the couch.

"A movie." Baekhyun tried to pay attention to the screen in front of them, but it was hopeless when Sehun dropped his head onto his shoulder.

"What is it about?"

"War."

"Boring." Sehun stirred, and Baekhyun closed his eyes to think of the most unpleasant thing that could possibly exist.

"It's interesting."

"I want to do something _more_ interesting."

Baekhyun ruffled his blue hair with a grimace. "Like what?"

Sehun didn't say anything, and Baekhyun looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he started laughing. 

"What are you hiding there?" Sehun pointed to his crotch and Baekhyun felt his face blushed.

"I'm not hiding anything!" 

Sehun smirked before answering, his tone of voice filled with amusement. "That looked painful." 

Baekhyun clenched his hands into fists, fighting the urge to hit him, he had already tried and it wasn't worth it. It was like hitting the air. That was another thing that was causing him to lose his sanity, Baekhyun could feel every time Sehun touched him, but if he tried to touch Sehun... He couldn't feel anything.

"Look who's talking." Baekhyun smirked, enjoying the way Sehun's amusement faded for a moment. 

"I'm not the one feeling ashamed."

"You should be." Baekhyun used all his willpower not to look at Sehun's crotch, although he was only half successful. 

"It has never bothered you before."

Baekhyun wanted to laugh, and he did, out of nerves and to look away from the body in front of him. "I can't disappear but you can, so do it. Now."

"Why?" Sehun had the nerve to look surprised.

"Because I'm a healthy gay man and you... you're driving me crazy." There was an awkward silence between the two, which of course, Baekhyun took care to worsen. "Get out of my sight before I do something stupid like begging you to touch me."

And Sehun, of course, decided to stay. "I'd like to hear you beg."

"We can't…" Baekhyun looked away. _"That's_ impossible, right?"

"It's not impossible," Sehun replied slowly, looking at him deeply, "I'm pretty sure it will work." Baekhyun gasped when he felt one of Sehun's hands on his face, causing him to look at him, his lips very close to his. "You won't be able to touch me though." 

So fucking infuriating. 

But Baekhyun was going to take what Sehun could give him. "I can bear it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine with being tied up, you know." 

"That sounds promising."

"Hurry up and touch me." 

Sehun laughed softly. "I thought you would beg."

"I still can."

Sehun nuzzled his neck before finally kissing him. Baekhyun melted at the cold and familiar touch, Sehun's lips felt perfect against his, especially with his eyes closed and his entire body burning. The kiss went on and on, and when Sehun's tongue burst into his mouth, Baekhyun lost all sense of reality.

Without being very aware of it, he felt his body fall onto the mattress, and only realized that they had moved onto the bed when Sehun finally stopped the kiss to begin undressing him. Baekhyun made things easy for him, taking off the shirt he was wearing and quickly getting naked as well.

"Gorgeous," Sehun murmured against his neck, kissing his skin as his pale hands moved over his body, not as patient as his kisses were. 

"Hun," Baekhyun moaned softly as Sehun's hands started jerking him off with rough moves. "Kiss me, p-please?"

Sehun kissed him again, and Baekhyun clung to the covers under him, feeling a bit dizzy. Sehun's touch felt heavenly around his cock after days of wanting it so badly, and his kisses were too addictive.

Sehun bit lightly on Baekhyun's lower lip before pulling away and turning him onto his stomach, making him groan and search for some friction against the sheets. 

"Lube?" Sehun asked quietly, biting lightly on the blue-haired's shoulder as his hand slid down his back. 

Baekhyun rushed to grab the small bottle from one of the drawers and dropped the contents onto his body awkwardly, feeling Sehun's fingers spread the cold liquid over his skin. 

When the first finger began to fuck him with precise movements without a warning, Baekhyun hid his moans in the sheets, unable to believe how desperate he was. Damn him.

"Feels good?"

"Yes… very g-good… don't stop."

Sehun laughed softly again before kissing the back of Baekhyun's neck. "Stay still," he ordered. holding him firmly by the waist, "I want to hear you, Baekhyunne."

Sehun added another finger, and Baekhyun gasped loudly when he felt Sehun's hard erection brush against his thighs, too sensitive. 

"Can you feel it?" Sehun kept moving his two fingers inside of him, making him tighten his thighs around his cock. 

"Yeah… hurry… please—" 

Baekhyun almost sobbed when he felt Sehun's teeth gently nibble on his earlobe, his voice being low and strained. "Breathe and relax."

A third finger made him clench his jaw, and when Sehun brushed his prostate over and over again, he couldn't bear it anymore. "Hun, p-please, I don't want your fingers, please…"

"Just because you're cute." Sehun pulled his fingers away and Baekhyun shivered in impatience, squirming to get some relief from his neglected erection. "You really are desperate to have me inside, right?"

"You, asshole—" Baekhyun couldn't complete his sentence when he felt Sehun slide inside him with a single thrust. It hurt a little, maybe because it had been a long time, but it felt amazing.

"This is the first time I haven't regretted jerking off in the shower." Sehun began to move in circular motions, giving him some time to adjust to his size before starting to thrust hard. "You feel so fucking hot inside."

Baekhyun couldn't answer something coherent. Sehun, on the other hand, was cold, but it was refreshing against his hot body, and so deliciously good. "F-Faster," Baekhyun begged, even though he was already going too fast, and too deep.

"You are even cuter when you beg." Sehun looked at Baekhyun's back completely in a trance, his body beaded with sweat and his skin glowing. He looked beautiful and sexy. He looked wrecked already, and the little sobs he let out only made Sehun speed up his movements.

Baekhyun felt heated wherever he touched, he felt alive and that feeling was extremely intoxicating. Sehun could almost feel a little alive next to him as well, with the heat of his body so close to his, hearing his heavy breathing fill the entire room.

"Just a little m-more… p-please touch me." Sehun shook his head, knowing that Baekhyun couldn't see him, and continued to fuck him with the same energy, without getting tired, because he didn't get tired anymore.

"You're going to come untouched," Sehun stated, hearing Baekhyun's voice break. 

"I can't—" 

"You can." Sehun pressed his chest to his back, covering him with his body and kissing his jaw. "You will do it."

Baekhyun blinked, feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks. His body seemed about to explode, and it only took a few more thrusts before he came on the sheets. Sehun kept fucking him during his orgasm, kissing him until Baekhyun was able to speak again.

"I-I want to see your face," he asked and was turned so that they were face to face, with Sehun between his legs. "I'd pay to be able to touch you right now."

Sehun laughed, and Baekhyun half-smiled half-moaned, because he was still inside him.

"I didn't think I would have to perfect that, I always believed that I would be the one who would want to touch things." Sehun pulled out, and Baekhyun had to hide the wave of disappointment that ran through him.

"You didn't come."

"I can't do it."

Baekhyun pursed his lips. "Then why—?"

"Because you can, and that's enough for me the way things are now."

"That's not fair." Baekhyun pouted and Sehun kissed him slowly, very slowly. 

"I think I'll miss you," he said sweetly when they parted. 

"W-When are you leaving?" Baekhyun stuttered. 

"Tomorrow." There was a short silence.

"I think I'll miss you too." Baekhyun licked his lips, trying to erase the lump that wanted to appear in his throat. "I'm glad I met you."

Sehun smiled at him, and Baekhyun cleared his throat. Okay, he had to say it before it was too late. "Can I ask you something? Don't laugh."

"No promises." 

Baekhyun pouted, but he spoke. "Can I suck your cock before you leave?" 

Sehun cursed and his lips formed an evil smile. "No, but I can fuck your mouth."

"That sounds better."

"Forget what I said before, you really are crazy."

"No, you're just deadly sexy." 

"Shut up."

"I don't mind if you shut me up with your—" 

Sehun cut him off. "Deal, let's do it."

Maybe Sehun could ask for a little more extra time. Or a lot. 


End file.
